


Ill Intentions or Ill Received?

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You have no idea how to feel about Seth's actions.





	Ill Intentions or Ill Received?

It’s torture watching him flirt with every woman in the room, especially when it was your debut night. As much as you try to convince yourself of the contrary, you feel like he knows exactly what he’s doing. No you aren’t married, and you hadn’t even established your relationship. Still, it hurts.

You maintain a smile as you make your way to the locker room and change; upon exit, Seth’s waiting there with a flirtatious smile, “Ready to go?”

Chewing the inside of your lip, you walk beside him towards the parking lot, “You mind if I just call it a night? I’m kinda tired. Lot of excitement today.”

“What? No way!” Seth opens his passenger door, announcing, “We’re celebrating. I got everything set up at the hotel.”

“Oh…” You get into the car, aware that he’s not taking a simple no. For a second, you almost forget how eager he was to just flirt with anything that could wear a skirt. He starts the car, racing out, and heading to the hotel; you feel the urge to voice your denial again, “Seth, I appreciate your support. I do. But maybe tomorrow night or something.”

Seth hasn’t lost his smile, continuing to speed through the city and taking advantage of every yellow light, “What’s wrong? I thought you would be the most excited woman in the world tonight. You’re acting like you got the flu or something.”

Something definitely made me sick. You keep the thought to yourself, returning to silence. When you get to the hotel, you get out of the car and watch as he collects the two bags from the trunk. He adjusts them easily to one side and uses his free hand to take yours, leading you up to his suite. You don’t do much as you head up, heart heavy, but do lean on him as the elevator goes up, trying to think of a way to voice your discomfort.

You don’t want him to flirt with other girls; in a perfect world, he’d forget women existed all together. In a perfect world, he’d only be able to see you and your bitter past would not act as such a violent, jealous monster in your gut. You want him to be proud he’s yours, and you don’t want to feel like a secret. Even though he swore, he was just looking out for you.

Seth wasn’t lying when he said that he wanted to celebrate, chilled champagne and king size bed included; you’re not sure you’re up to it.

He sits your stuff down, immediately popping the bottle, as you sit on the foot of the bed. Pouring two glasses, he hands you one and holds up his, “To the future of the Diva’s division.”

“Here. Here.” You raise your glass before throwing back the entire glass, the bubbles tickling your throat. He notices and fills your glass again, to which you respond, “Really trying to get me drunk, aren’t you?”

“Or at least loosen you up before I take advantage of you.”

Usually, the fact that he has no shame makes you want him more. It gives you the most blissful, dirty thoughts. However, feeling as uncomfortable as you do right now, you shrink under the attention he’s giving you.

“Okay, I give up.” Seth finishes his glass and falls into a seat beside you, “What did I do that’s got you acting like an ice queen?”

You glare at him, ready to cuss him out, but decide to keep your mouth shut, still infatuated with the small smile he gives you. After a moment, you finish a second glass and turn your whole body to him. Crisscrossing your legs and taking a free hand of his in between yours, you blow out a deep breath, “I got jealous tonight.”

Seth strokes your palms with his thumb, “Of what?”

“Everyone who got to talk to you, mainly those who wouldn’t mind the champ in their bed.” You bow your head, too ashamed to look into his eyes, “And I know we’re still figuring this out. I know we’ve made no commitments, and this is still supposed to fun without the bullshit. And I’m sorry that I’m acting like such a girl right now, but—I really didn’t like it.”

Seth stifles a laugh, shaking his head, “You think I like it when I see guys talking to you? Comparing notes and looking to show you their ‘moves’?”

“So…we’re just in strong like? Jealous of who wants to bed the other one? Is this like comparing our bedroom history?”

“Do you need to hear something specific?” Seth pulls his hand from yours, tunneling it into your hair and forcing you to look into his eyes, “Outside of my job, this is all I have. I trust you. I want you all the time. This makes me happy. I’m going to do whatever I can to keep you around, even if it means becoming mute backstage.”

A smile finally returns to your lips, “Like you could.”

“I’d try for you.” Seth grips your hair, pressing his forehead to yours, “Whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“You make me happy, just being around.” You kiss him, happy when he leans back and allows you to straddle his lap; you stop to look down at him, teasing, “Now, we can celebrate.”


End file.
